Reminiscence
by remedios
Summary: A year later after the big battle that ended it all. Kagome's thoughts. one-shot. Short and sweet!
1. Part I

All of Inu Yasha was created by Takahashi Rumiko, being the great genius that she is. ~ For awhile, sitting on that plain stained with blood, I evaluated meaning. The meaning of life, death, hate and love. Why, at that spot and moment, I was surrounded by all those things at once. Life was saved. Death was fresh. Hate and love were prevalent in my heart, directed all at one person.  
  
Inu Yasha.  
  
His head rested on my lap. My fingers were smoothing his hair, the softness of the tiny threads sliding through my fingers. My tears fell onto his dead face that was smudged with blood. A massive hole was embedded through his chest, much bigger than the one Sesshomaru gave to him years ago.  
  
He had sacrificed himself for me. He had died for me. All because of one thing.  
  
Love.  
  
He wanted me to be happy. Sadly, at that moment, I felt as if he had failed. I was not happy, was never going to be happy. I lost the person most important to me in life. I did not want to go on without him, because life would then be an empty void. He never understood anything, much less understand what his absence would do to me. Because of all this, I hated him.  
  
Now, in the present, a year later, I have still not been able to look back at those memories without feeling a bitter feeling in my chest. Yet, I have begun to move on from the memories of the Sengoku-Jidai, of the friendships I had and the love I shared. The Bone's Well will not let me pass through any longer. If anything, that time was a long and fitful dream, full of triumph and regrets.  
  
I do wonder from time to time of how they are doing. There was only two people who died at that battle. The rest went on with their own lives, now free from the fear of the spider-demon. I pondered if they thought of me also, if they still remembered the girl from another world.  
  
I reach the train stop, lowering my bag to floor. Breathing out another sad sigh, I look to the right to see if the train was coming yet. It obviously is not there, but something still makes me take a second look. Large, angry golden eyes. Along with those familiar eyes is a mouth shaped into an angry scowl framed by white hair cut beneath the shoulders.  
  
No.  
  
He must feel my eyes boring down on him, because he looks in my direction. He gives an annoyed glare in my direction, and then looks ahead, that classic "feh" penetrating from his lips.  
  
Now, I think, don't overreact. Don't run to him. You know he's dead. You can still remember the stench of his blood on you.. I stop myself. No more thinking about that. Feeling a little out of place, I approach him. He gives me another side glance. "What do you want, wrench?"  
  
My heart takes a leap, but I cannot find the words to express it.  
  
He huffs uncomfortably, "Would you stop staring at me like that?!" An American accent, I note. It couldn't be him. But that doesn't change the fact that they're so alike..  
  
I look away quickly, a blush raising to my cheeks. "Gomen nasai. It's just.. you look like someone I once knew."  
  
"Feh," he says again, now crossing his arms, obviously trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
I stand back, and notice his uniform. "You go to my school, don't you?" I say quietly, a smile crossing my lips. I have not smiled in a long time.  
  
His glance move toward me again, more awkward than before. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"I haven't seen you there. Are you new?"  
  
He absently reaches the back of his neck and scratches it nervously, still trying to avoid my steady stare as he spoke, "Yeah."  
  
I bring out my hand, an American greeting. "My name is Higurashi Kagome, 3rd year at high school. Nice to meet you."  
  
He raises his left eye brow, still eyeing me in an untrustful way. Still, he takes my hand and gives it a good shake. "Inu Yusuke. Third year also." Afterwards, he quickly goes back to crossing his arms, looking straight into blank space.  
  
Inu Yusuke. Just a coincidence?  
  
The train pulls up. He picks up his bag, a blush crossing his cheeks with a strained expression of calmness on his face. His begins to rush forward, but I put my hand on his arm to stop him. He looks back at me, surprised.  
  
"Do you want to sit together, Inu-chan?"  
  
He blushes again, and manages to say with a grimace (maintaining his manliness, of course), "Feh."  
  
I grab his arm, egging him on, "Is that a 'yes', then?"  
  
"Yes!" he yells impatiently, "It's a 'yes'! Will you leave me alone?"  
  
I smile mischievously, and hand the ticket man my money. He does so also, but giving me a cock-eyed expression at the same time.  
  
Don't you realize, little Inu-chan? There's no way in hell I'm ever going to leave you alone.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: I know the reincarnation of Inu Yasha may seem a little OOC compared to the original one (less violent), but you must realize that since Inu Yusuke was raised in a more civilized environment, he will probably be more.. um, civilized. ^^ 


	2. Part II

All of Inu Yasha was created by Takahashi Rumiko, being the great genius that she is.  
  
I suppose that I'll never know why she approached me. I mean, it was me, Inu Yusuke, the half American with the strange-looking white hair, golden eyes and the anger problem. There I was, in my usual angst-filled attitude, waiting for the first fucking day of school to end so I could go home and sleep, and this girl comes up to me and just starts talking to me. Yeah, she was a little weird at first.. that disturbing troubled look on her face kind of freaked me out. She remained that way for awhile, but she did get better. But, now she's acting like it again, refusing to let me get to know her any better. It makes me feel a little insecure (which I would admit to _nobody_, and if you tell anybody I swear I will kill you).  
  
Now, with tears running down her face, begging me to understand why she will not let me any closer, I can't help but get mad. So I shout my brains out of my skull. The things that come out of my mouth are plain nasty and mean, but she doesn't seem fazed by them at all. She stands there tall, keeping her passionate and strong disposition.  
  
And finally, as if by accident, she slips.  
  
"Listen, Inu Yasha--"  
  
She clasps her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. Suddenly, without a chance for me to react, she runs out of the room in a fitful hurry. I run after her, screaming her name. She acts as if she doesn't hear it, and keeps going. Soon, she jumps onto the train we met, shutting the door before I can get on.  
  
I decide that I must follow her, and find out who Inu Yasha is. She can't keep it from me any longer. I think that I have every right to know who this guy is, and why he's been making Kagome so upset. Then, after I find out where he lives, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
I finally reach her house. I climb the tree, right by her window, thank Kami it's open, and jump in with a loud thud. She screams, sitting upright in her bed, her tear-streaked face holding a look of horror.  
  
"I-Inu--"  
  
"Who -- THE HELL -- is Inu Yasha?!" I scream before she can finish.  
  
"Not now, Inu-chan! I have to think!"  
  
"Woman!" I yell, stomping the floor angrily, "I have every right to know who this Inu Yasha punk is! You better tell me right now, or I swear --"  
  
"Or you'll do what?!" she responds sarcastically, "Throw me out the window?!"  
  
I actually contemplate that, but considering her family's perspective on me hanging her outside the window I probably would not be invited over for dinner anymore, and her mother's gyoza rocks.  
  
"Well, obviously this Inu Yasha guy is hurting you! Just tell me where he lives! I'll take care of him!" I yell, scrunching up my sleeves to show off my rippling muscles.  
  
This time, though, without shouting back or telling me to leave, more tears run down her face. A sob escapes her lips, and she covers her face as if to hide her misery.  
  
"Ka-Kagome.." I stutter, "I'm.. I'm sorry.."  
  
She wipes another tear, and looks the other way. "Please go away, Yusuke. I want to be left alone for right now." She gives me a smile, as if to make this mood any better. I see this as my time to exit, and crawl out the window.  
  
She called me Yusuke. This can't be good.  
  
I head over to my house, which is a small two room apartment I share with my mom. I shut myself in my room and try to divert my mind, like playing video games. Nothing but the classic ol' violent virtual game to cheer me up. Yet, I still feel lousy. My mind can't wander away from Kagome, and that scary look in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rings. It's the annoying theme of the Ghostbusters, a movie my mom adores. I've tried to change it before, mostly because she's hardly ever here (so why should it matter anyway?), but she threatened to take away my TV if I didn't put it back. Feh, mothers.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Inu-chan."  
  
My heart stops.  
  
"Kagome..?" I breath.  
  
A slight pause. Finally, she speaks, "Could you come over?"  
  
"If you're going to break up with me, just say it now and get over it!" I spat into the reciever.  
  
She says calmly with a breath of exasperation, "No, Inu-chan, I'm not going to break up with you. I just need to talk to you."  
  
Her tone is low and threatening, enough to make any guy frightened out of his mind. "O..okay," I stammer. There's then a click, and the annoying lady starts chanting. "The person you are calling.." I hang up, and jump out the window.  
  
When I get there, Kagome is sitting on her front porch, the wind blowing through her hair. I cannot describe what she looked like at that moment, except that I have never seen something that made me feel such an ache in my chest. I was almost afraid to walk over there, that solemn gaze placed perfectly on her face.  
  
"Inu-chan, come sit by me."  
  
She scoots over, leaving enough space for another person to sit comfortably, and pats it gently. I look at it questioningly, but sit down anyway. When I do, she absently rubs her knees, biting her lip as more tears well up in her lower eyelids. She does not say anything for a long time and neither do I, respecting the silence and waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Before you, there was someone I loved very much," she finally breaths out, "His name was Inu Yasha."  
  
My heart sinks. "Wh-what?"  
  
"It was about a few years ago when I met him. And.. a year ago when he died."  
  
I can't find any words to say, but I dare not say anything by the sound of her breathing deeply, whimpers escaping here and there.   
  
"It was during a battle, I guess you could say. I don't know if you can really understand. But, I was there.. and.. a.. a bullet was coming my way. Inu Yasha jumped in front of it and saved me. He continued to fight the enemy. He won.. but he lost so much blood.. eventually, he died in my arms."  
  
She lets out a small cry, her body throbbing softly with the sobs penetrating from her chest, "I hated him so much for it! Couldn't he see that I would not be able to go on without him? That I was better off dead? That I would do anything.." she pauses, "..anything to be dead with him?  
  
"A year passed, and I met you," she smiled, "Something drew me to you. You were the first person I actively set out to talk to after the whole thing. Before, I could barely stand without feeling.. so horrible.."  
  
She takes hold of my now trembling hand, squeezing it gently, "I realized, that he died so I could live on. So I could continue my life peacefully. He gave me an opportunity to live and love again. I believe that opportunity is you."  
  
She places my hand on her knee, and begins to rub it reassuringly between her two hands, because now I can no longer feel the beating in my heart I feel so numb. "I believe in fate, Inu-chan. I believe I met you for a reason," she meets my eyes with a smile, then returns her gaze to the ground, "I believe that terrible event had a purpose too. You wouldn't believe how many lives were saved, how many other opportunities were given away to other people. He gave so much by his death."  
  
Tears fall from her eyes again. I can't stop myself from wiping them off with my other hand. She gives me a surprised look. The only thing I can find to do now is whisper her name, that beautiful, simple name, and stroke her hair tenderly. Another tear escapes. I wipe it again with my finger.  
  
"Don't cry, Kagome.."  
  
I take her face in my hand, wiping more and more of the tears off that continuously fall down her cheeks. Eventually, our faces are so close that I can feel her sweet breath on my chin. I finally tilt my head, and give her a light kiss.  
  
I almost back away when she moves forward again, squeezing my hand a little harder. This one is long and more passionate, and I can feel goose bumps on my arms from the shocked feeling I am getting.  
  
We finally part. I manage to say, "You know, Kagome, you are one interesting chick."  
  
"What's a 'chick'?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Author's Note: I'm noticing that all my stories are ending the same way! Chick gets upset, guy kisses her to show he cares, they fall in love! Gah! I'm so predictable! Well, anyway, it's over. Anyway, I found this on my computer and decided to post it for the hell of it. Hope you liked it. Please review! They make me feel special! 


End file.
